


OM! Scenarious, Drabbles, HC's. (Feel free to request)

by Eveningstar1516



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, READ THE RULES BEFORE REQUESTING, Relationships may be updated, Self-Doubt, Sleepy Cuddles, tags will be updated with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveningstar1516/pseuds/Eveningstar1516
Summary: Various OM! Scenarios, Drabbles, and HC's cross-posted from tumblr.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 6





	1. Request Rules

I will write for all the characters.  
The mini-drabbles will automatically be gender neutral and x reader.  
If you wish for a specific pronoun or your MC, please specify in the request and message me information on your MC  
If you want to send me a prompt, please specify what it is plus the character (I might make a prompt list, we’ll see)  
For HC’s I will do the brothers and the NewDateables in 2 separate posts  
I will do mini scenarios. Please be specific when sending in scenario requests  
  


## All works will be **SFW ONLY**

##  **Stuff I will not write (May change)**

\- Gore  
\- Suggestive Material  
\- Underage x anyone (romantically)  
\- Luke romantically (Son/Little Bro/Best Friend is allowed)  
\- Older!Luke  
\- Suicide  
\- Anything that promotes Self Harm  
\- Anything that is considered morally wrong by common sense  
\- Yandere  
\- Brother x Brother romantically (Brother x NewDateables are 100% acceptable)  
\- Toxic relatioships

All my works will have warnings and tags that include the pairing before the post.  
  
Ideal Request  
Scenario: “Can you do a scenario where the brothers walk in on MC talking to herself and when they ask, they say they're talking to Robert a ghost)” (very specific I know but please try to be so I know what you want)  
  
Drabble: “Belphegor and a male MC spending an afternoon nap together.”  
  
HC: “The Newdateables and their favourite desserts”  
  
Prompt: “Cuddles + Asmo. Female MC please”

##  **Putting this out there now, If I find something uncomfortable to write, or I can’t think of anything, I have the right to refuse to write it.**

Please comment on this chapter if you are submitting a request.


	2. Lovable Insecurities (Satan x MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Triggers: Self Doubt  
> Pairing: Morgan x Satan  
> Type: Fluff  
> Word Count: 790  
> Pronouns: They/Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satan confesses to my MC and my MC kinda doesn't believe him because they are insecure about their own appearance. Satan reassures them that there's a lot to love about them.  
> Submitted by Ao3 user Anonfornow  
> Morgan belongs to Anonfornow

“Morgan, do you have a minute?”   
“Of course.”   
Morgan and Satan were alone in the House of Lamentation. All the brothers were out each doing their respective duties to ready RAD for the upcoming festival. Satan and Morgan had already finished their tasks and were lounging around at home. Satan found Morgan in the planetarium sketching under the moonlight and he’d be lying if he said that the way the moon cast its soft glow on them wasn’t the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Their dark brown hair appearing almost chestnut in the lighting. Their soft eyes reflect the moonlight adding a majestic shimmer to them. Morgan put down their sketchbook and motioned for Satan to sit next to them.   
“So what’s on your mind?”   
“I’ve been thinking lately. How would you feel about taking our relationship to the next level?”   
“Come again?”   
“I mean, would you like to put a label on our relationship- I mean, you know what, I’m not cut out for this sappy stuff. Let me be forward, Morgan, I like you. Like, love like you. I want to be your boyfriend. Would you be my girlfriend?”   
Satan took Morgan's hand as he said this and put it on his chest so they could feel just how fast his heart was beating. “I love you Morgan, and I want to be able to show you that I love you without you thinking it’s weird and I want us to go to the festival as a couple” After a minute Morgan had yet to respond. Their eyes were locked on to Satan’s, their breathing shallowing out. A million thoughts swirling through their mind. “Morgan? Forget it, I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry. Good night.”    
“Satan wait!” Satan had tried to stand up and leave but their arm was caught by Morgans.   
“It’s ok if you don’t feel the-”   
“I do Satan! I promise I do, it’s just…”   
“Just what?” Satan sat back down and held Morgan's hands in his lap. A hand making its way up to cup their face. They flinched away.   
“I-I like you too, but why would you love me? I-I’m not pretty enough to be with you.”   
“Morgan”   
“My hair is short instead of long like a girls should be”   
“Morgan”   
“And I would just look strange and out of place standing next to you.”   
“No you wouldn’t”   
“If you just want a date for the festival, why not ask a succubus from school. They’d-”   
“Morgan!”   
Morgan looked up to see Satan trying to hold in his laughter. Tears started coming to their eyes.   
“See I knew you’d agree with me! You’re trying not to laugh because you know I’m right and-”   
“No, no, no. That’s not why I’m laughing, I promise.” Satan wiped away some stray tears with his thumb, maneuvered Morgan into his lap, and embraced them. His hold comforting, but confusing Morgan even further. “Then why?”   
“I’m laughing because I didn’t think you’d think I’d actually care about that. Tell me Morgan, what kind of gentleman would fall in love with someone just for their looks. If I wanted someone to look pretty on my arm and nothing else, there are plenty of succubi at school, but I don't want that. I want someone who's smart. Someone who is determined. Someone who's brave and not afraid to speak their mind. Someone who cares for me the same way I care for them. Do you know someone like that?”   
“Me?”   
“Yes, you” Satan pushed them away from him to properly cup their face with both his palms.   
“You are smart” a kiss to the forehead.   
“You are beautiful” a kiss to the right cheek.   
“You are passionate” a kiss to the left cheek.   
“You are strong” a kiss on the tip of their nose.   
“And I love you with all my heart” He hovered over their mouth before leaning his head against theirs instead. “Will you let me be yours?”   
“I-” Tears were flowing from them now. Their heart flooded with emotion. Only one word on the tip of their tongue.   
“Yes”   
Satan leaned in and closed the distance between them.   
“And you said you weren’t cut out for this sappy stuff” Morgan giggled once they broke for air.   
“I can learn. I meant what I said before. You’re beautiful Morgan, don’t ever think or let anyone tell you otherwise, and if they do, come to me. I’ll remind you just how beautiful you are.” Satan laid back on the nest of blankets they were sitting in and had Morgan rest on top of him. Both of them cuddling and whispering praises to each other before Morgan fell asleep. Satan chuckled lightly and kissed their forehead.   
“Good night kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first drabble request. I hope I captured Morgan the way you envisioned them.


End file.
